An input device (input device) of Patent Literature 1 has a tabular fixed yoke fixed to a surface of a circuit board arranged to be horizontal, and plural coils are fixed to the other surface of the circuit board. Moreover, a tabular movable yoke is arranged adjacent to the plural coils, and plural magnets are fixed on a surface of the movable yoke opposing the coil. An operation knob is connected to the movable yoke.
The movable yoke and the plural magnets are movable in an x-axis direction and a y-axis direction together with the operation knob. When current flows through the plural coils, electromagnetic force occurs in the plural coils, due to the current and magnetic flux generated by the plural magnets. The electromagnetic force acts as reaction force of operation over the operation knob moved in the x-axis direction or the y-axis direction.